Howl Fanfic Adventures Never End
by The 21st Doctor
Summary: Set two years after the movie, this is the story of the team as they once again find themselves wrapped up in yet another adventure. The story starts with the introduction of Howl and Sophie's young child, the return of an old friend and the hurt of another...


CHAPTER ONE

The brown haired boy sat atop a tree, rubbing the back of his head as he leant against the trunk. Markl knew he was being irresponsible, but he couldn't help it, it just wasn't fair. Why did Howl and Sophie have to spend all their time with that baby anyway? So the boy sat atop his tree, the tree he had grown with his magic, as he did so often nowadays.

Markl now lived with Sophie and Howl on an Island in the middle of Star Lake, and the blonde haired baby that had monopolised their time for the past, neither had expected the baby to be blond, the mother originally having light brown hair, although now it was as white as the moon itself. Whist the father's hair colour was originally black; it seemed the baby had acquired the hair colour that her father had been using when Sophie had first met Howl and the same golden blonde colour of Sophie's sister and mother. Sophie hadn't left the island since the birth of her daughter, Isabella, instead opening a successful hat shop from the comfort of her new home. It had flourished in the past three months, she had Howl to thank for that.

However, due to her new found success, Sophie had been too busy to take full care of the baby. So Howl had stepped up to the plate and due to this, Markl's apprenticeship had taken a spot on the backburner. Markl found himself recounting the last year as he experimented with his magical abilities, creating small birds made of shining lights. These birds did their best to escape, but no more than a metre away from the tree they vanished into thin air. The helplessness of the birds actions reflected well on the boy's mood, it was no secret that he was feeling neglected.

Markl was watching Sophie sit by the lakefront, selling hats to passer-by's. Originally she just sold to travellers, but soon the Star Lake Hat Shop had become a great tourist destination, and everybody that visited bought a hat. The business boom was due to Howl, he had left for a week six months ago, Sophie had found out soon after that he was advertising, giving a free sample to certain noble women so that others would want them. Sophie had never seen so much business come her way. It was because of this business that she didn't notice the boat housing her daughter and husband coming to shore.

"HOWL, I TOLD YOU TO STOP MAKING BOATS OUT OF WATER FOR OUR DAUGHTER, IT ISN'T SAFE!" she yelled towards the black haired man in the middle of the lake, nursing a small blonde baby, he was laughing at the outburst as he rocked the baby, who seemed to be enjoying her mother's worry just as much as her father, "It's clear who that baby's father is," she snorted, holding her head in her hands as she worried for the pair, before remembering she was in the middle of something.

"It's so sad that she's trained him," said a voice from behind Markl, the shocked boy spun round and saw who had spoken to him.

"Calcifer!" yelled the boy as he hugged the small sprite into his stomach, "The life of a star must be hard, we don't see you anymore," laughed the boy. The pair watched as Howl pulled into shore, nursing the baby.

"Cute Kid," remarked the celestial body as it sat atop Markl's shoulder, burning a hole in the boys clothing.

"I guess so…" snorted the boy, not really caring, until he realised what Calcifer was doing, "Hey, WATCH IT, your burning my clothes!" the boy yelled, pulling the star of his shoulder and placing it on the tree before him.

"Sorry," said the star, its glowing head looking down, "I'm going to say hello to Howl and Sophie,"

The star jumped down to the ground, darting across the water, Markl sat, watching from his perch as Calcifer reached the trio, the eldest two hugging him before engaging in a conversation. Markl followed the star's example, bounding down the tree, limb to limb, before reaching the ground. As the boy wandered towards the two story house that was reminiscent of the bottom two stories of Howl's castle. The moment his foot left the last branch, the tree had started to sink, by the time Markl had shut the door and wandered inside, the magnificent tree he had sat atop half the morning had descended into a tiny sapling.

Markl had just sat down at the kitchen table, the moment the boy finished making his sandwich and placing his feet on the hardwood oak finish, Howl wandered in, blonde baby in his arms.

"Feet down or Sophie's gonna get you," smiled the elder wizard as he wandered up the stairs, towards his daughters room, "It isn't just us anymore, you can't do certain things anymore… or else the big bad witch is gonna get ya," laughed the man.

Markl unwillingly obeyed.

"So is Cal staying again?" questioned the boy, smiling at the thought of having the fire demon back at their home. He had missed Calcifer.

"Yeah, he said he had fun exploring, but he wants to come home to us," smiled Howl, looking down at the boy, "We are going to start up the flying castle again,"

Markl's eyes lit up at the news, it had been ages since they had flown. "You mean it," laughed the boy, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Yeah… though I guess we're going to have to baby proof the castle a bit," Howl thought out loud, Markl groaning at the news, "Hey… we haven't had a lesson in a while… how about it?"

Markl smiled at the thought, it had been yonks since his last lesson, the boy stood, finishing his sandwich. He smiled at Howl, "So what are we going to…" started the boy.

The baby started to wail, Howl ran up the stairs, Markl groaned.

Sophie wandered in, sounds carried well in this area. "I thought I heard Isabella, is she alright?" asked the store owner, her hair had yellow splotches in it from the pollen. Markl wasn't sure what sold better, Sophie's hats or flower arrangements, but she was clearly successful.

"What happened," asked Markl, referring to the elder's hair.

"Oh, this…," said the girl holding one of her locks to get a better view what had happened, "A flower decided that it was going to be pedantic," she laughed as Howl came down the stairs.

"Only you Sophie, only you!" the wizard laughed as he wandered down the stairs, holding the pacified baby, "Looks like she just wanted to see her mummy,"

Markl retreated back to the table as the pair fawned over the baby; he rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand as he watched them. Sophie, who was much more perceptive than Howl, noticed Markl's unenthusiastic stance, and wandered over to him. "Want to hold him?" she asked.

Markl wanted absolutely nothing to do with the young one, but didn't want to appear grudging before the elder two. So he put on a smile and accepted. The baby smiled up at Markl and for a brief moment the boy was charmed. He smiled down at the blonde babe as she giggled, reaching up towards his face in a playful manner. He didn't even guess that the child would grab hold of his nose.

Jeez she had a firm grip. The moment she had hold of his nose, she refused to let go.

"She's ripping my nose off! SHE'S RIPPING MY NOSE OFF!" yelled the boy as Sophie and Howl tried to pull the giggling baby off the annoyed and pained teen.

"Sorry… Sorry… Sorry," the pair repeated in unison as they did their best to remove their baby from the bays face. They managed to pry the baby off the boy's face, the boy throwing his arms to his nose the moment it was free. The young one started to sob with the removal of her new toy.

"You wouldn't mind if…" Howl began, somehow hoping the boy would volunteer his nose to the baby, probably having half his face ripped off in the process.

"HOWL!" yelled Sophie, annoyed at the thought he would even suggest it as Markl shouted "No!"

"Why would you even suggest that Howl," said Sophie, burying her head in her hands as Howl and the baby stared at her blankly.

Sophie wandered outside, her back straightening as she walked. The moment she shut the door, faint laughter could be heard from outside, _'At least she had the decency to go outside,'_ thought Markl as the baby started reaching towards his nose again. Howl decided to preoccupy the baby, so as to keep his apprentice's nose intact.

Sophie wandered back inside, still giggling slightly when she saw the solution that her husband had come up with.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Sophie, plucking her daughter out of the air. Sophie using all her restraint to not punch Howl. The baby had enjoyed the levitation, but was enjoying the attention from its mother more. Howl had a guilty look on his face as he stood, Sophie was reminded of a child being scolded by its mother, not an image she wanted to receive from her husband.

"Now that, is a sad sight," sighed the floating fireball behind her, Calcifer having entered the house the last time that Sophie had, "Howl's been house trained,"

"My hearts in my chest now Calcifer," joked Howl, "I will put you out,"

"You wouldn't do that to an itty-bitty star like me would you?" questioned Calcifer, trying his hardest to appear angelic, not that it worked.

"No," admitted Howl, "But I would to a big scary fire demon,"

"You just don't let things go Howl," Calcifer lectured jokingly, "It's one of your lesser qualities."

Markl had put his head down on the table, and was preoccupying himself by spinning a coin with his magic. The coin spun round and round, eventually spinning of the table, but the coin just stayed spinning in mid-air. It seemed as if the offer for training had been and gone. Markl had, once again, missed his chance.

Sophie took the baby up to bed, order to settle her down. Howl sat at the table, looking towards the cupboard and thinking of cooking something, while Calcifer made himself welcome in the empty hearth.

The moment that Calcifer started to eat from the selection of fire woods at his disposal the house started to shake. Sophie ran downstairs, Isabella in her arms, "What is going on?" she asked shakily as the dial by the door spun by itself. Howl flashed a grin and opened the door; they were in the air again. Howl and Sophie sat in the garden looking out at the sky, while Isabella, who had not yet been in the castle while it flew, sat looking out at the clouds pass them by.

Markl had stayed in the house, his feet resuming their location on the table. "Why aren't you out there? You loved playing in the garden when last I was here!" asked the fire demon, curious as to the change that had undergone the boy since he had left. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Markl, eyes never leaving the rotating coin as it flew in circles around the boy. "Just don't feel like it," said the boy sullenly.

"Aww… You can tell me Markl, we've known each other for years, ever since you became Howl's apprentice," encouraged the fire demon, "Whatever you've done can't be that bad.

"It's nothing like that…" assured the boy, smiling at the star. "I just feel a little neglected, that's all. Master Howl and Sophie have been so busy with the baby that I just keep being ignored, like I'm not a part of the family anymore."

"Course you are kid," affirmed the fire as it picked up another log, placing it on the stone before him. "Howl and Sophie both care for you, but you're an older brother now and Sophie and Howl have to maintain full watch over the baby, you used to be like that too. Everyone did."

"Guess you're right," Markl admitted grudgingly, "But still…" Markl glanced out a window, glancing at Sophie yelling at a laughing Howl as he dangled the baby over the edge of the castle, "They just seem so happy.

"Howl was that happy when you showed up," admitted the fire demon, "He was happy for the company,"

Markl stood wandering towards his room; he had made up his mind.

Sophie glanced in as she pulled the baby from her laughing father's grasp, seeing the depressed boy she readjusted the baby and wandered in, placing the baby on the table so that Calcifer would be able to watch the young one. Tapping on the boy's door, she started to open Markl's door.

The boy quickly kicked what he had on his floor under his bed; he couldn't let her see what he was hiding. Practically jumping before the door opened, he landed on his bed and kicked the doona so it hung over the side of his bed, making sure that the woman who now stood in the doorway didn't see anything he didn't want her to.

"Hey Sophie," the boy greeted weakly, that was way to close.

"Hey Markl," the girl smiled back softly, brushing her hair back past her ear, it had only just reached a length were she could do that again, "What are you up to?" the girl asked, the look of worry in her eyes not touching her voice.

"Nothing," the boy lied badly

"Come on Markl, we've known each other for two years now, you can tell me," she assured

"But I have nothing to tell," the boy continued, he couldn't let the kind-hearted girl know, she would try and stop him, and he really didn't want to have to go against her or Howl.

"Well then…" smiled the girl as she pulled a flower seemingly out of thin air, a trick that Markl himself had taught her, and placed the flower behind his ear, "Cheer up…k!" she finished, the boy blushing at the present and the attempt to make him feel better.

Sophie stood, ruffling the boy's hair, before darting out with the sound of Calcifer yelling of impending danger facing Isabella. Markl smiled slightly as he pulled the lily from behind his ear, smiling at the petals as he spun the flower in his hands, he broke contact with the flower, enchanting it so it would stay rolling in mid – air. Sophie's words had almost worked… almost. The boy smiled as he pulled his bag from beneath the bed, and continued to pack his clothes, books and magical artefacts. The words of his friend resounding in his ears. Whilst the speech had been designed to cheer up the boy, it had helped him clear his mind. He had realised that the adults had only chosen to have one child, and that he was imposing his presence on them. The boy smiled as he stuffed his clothes into the bag, casting magic to make a bit more room. It didn't take as long as he thought it would, and in no more than an hour the boy had finished, placing the bag back in his hiding place and covering it with his bedspread.

He scrawled a note and folded it on his now empty desk, flinging open the door as he made his way to the main room of the castle. He quickly noticed the lack of one of a tenant.

"Did Sophie go back to the shop?" the boy thought-out-loud

"No, she went to her meadow," answered Howl, bringing Markl to attention

"Really," the boy asked, he knew that the woman only went if she was uncertain, and needed to clear her head. She hadn't been in a while.

Markl found himself ambling towards the door, wandering towards the meadow where Sophie now stood. He clicked the dial above the handle, pulling open the door when the dial was coloured yellow and wandering out into the meadow. He glanced towards Sophie, who was sitting by the house where Howl had spent most of his youth. He stared at the girl for a few moments, before spinning on his heels and walking back in the castle, not wanting to distract the girl from her thoughts.

He wandered into the house, making his way to the table. He sat there with Howl for just over an hour, deciding that half way in that they would have a quick competition. Markl lost, but he wasn't sad, it was a fitting way to end the last competition he and Howl would ever have.

Sophie made her way back in the house a few minutes later, starting on dinner almost immediately.

"The pair of you are hopeless," she sighed, "What would you do without me,"

Howl seemed to consider this, "It was rhetorical," she added before Howl could open his mouth.

Dinner was simple, actually being the same as the first time Sophie had made them all breakfast, bacon and eggs. It was no secret that she just didn't feel like doing any work, promising that she would go all out with dinner tomorrow in celebration of Calcifer's return. Markl smiled weakly, he sort of wished he could stay for the event, but at the same time, he was aware of the fact that the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave when the time came.

Markl finished his food and made his way back to his room, reading over his note one last time, just to make sure it was alright. It read -

_'Howl and Sophie,_

_I hate to say it this way, but I think it has come time for me to leave._

_I will miss you all, and promise that I will drop by regularly, but I am having trouble working something out. Please understand that this is for the best._

_I love and will miss you all,_

_Markl'_

The boy sat on his bed, shifting from nervousness every few minutes. He waited for a few hours, cautiously glancing out into the living room every hour or so. Eventually the outside of the boy's room went quiet, and soon afterwards the boy picked up his bag.

Tip –toeing across the living room the boy made it to the door; he clicked the latch twice, till it was blue and walked out into Star Lake, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Calcifer groggily opened his eyes, "Huh… Markl," said the star as he looked anxiously towards the door.


End file.
